


Unconventional Beginnings

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione has to write the spotlight piece on Ginny Weasley for the school newspaper. Hopefully, she can get through the interview without making a fool of herself. It could have been easier if she hadn't kissed her at Harry's New Year's Eve Party!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Unconventional Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: G2 - Ginny Weasley

Hermione nibbled on the end of the pen-cap and then struck out the misspelled word. She needed to get these articles edited and back to the writers in time for their deadline. 

“Hermione,” Luna floated toward her. 

She stilled but kept her gaze on the paper. “Yes?”

“We still need our spotlight piece on Ginny Weasley.”

Hermione gulped. “Has Finnegan not written it yet?”

Luna leaned against the wide long table Hermione was set up at. “He has a cold. 

“Dean?”

“He’s at band rehearsal.” 

Hermione finally looked up. “I’m sure Harry would love to write it.”

LUna smiled. “I’m sure he would but he’s not in Newspaper, is he?”

Hermione pouted. 

Luna held up the camera that hung from her neck. “Come on, I’ll go with you. I need some photos for the piece. 

Hermione grumbled under her breath. She grabbed her notebook and a few pens and reluctantly followed LUna to the football pitch where Hogwarts Academy’s girls’ football team was currently practicing. 

The team was running agility drills. Pacing, jumping around little cones and kicking the ball to the goal. 

Hermione’s eyes immediately searched the pitch for the familiar red-head who’s been plaguing her mind for weeks. 

The assistant coach walked up to Luna. “Who you looking for?” 

“Ginny Weasley.” 

The coach cupped their hands around their mouth. “Ginny!”

The red-head turned and then ran toward them. “Hi, Luna,” she greeted, a little out of breath. 

“Don’t take too long,” the coach said as they walked back to the team. 

“We’re running a story on you and the team in the school paper. Can we ask you a few questions?”

Ginny smiled. “Sure.”

“Great. Go ahead, Hermione. I’ll start taking pictures.” She scampered off, leaving Hermione utterly alone. 

She stumbled over her feet. She called out to Luna but she ignored her, moving onto the pitch to take her photos. 

Hermione hesitated. This was the closest she’d been to Ginny since she made a fool of herself at Harry’s New Year’s Eve party. She had hoped that she could just ignore her, coast until the end of the year. Under the radar, until she graduated and went off to Oxford. 

“Are you going to ask any questions or?”

Hermione flipped open her notebook. “How do you feel about the team and yourself as you enter this season?”

Ginny shifted. “Confident. I’m one of the captains this year and I know my team is capable of Winning. They want to win. They have the skill and drive to do it.”

Hermione scribbled away, making a further note about Ginny’s tone of confidence and team captain status. 

“Were you drunk? At Harry’s party?” Ginny asked suddenly. 

“What?” Her eyes widened. 

“Were you drunk, when you kissed me?”

Hermione’s mouth was dry. She did have a few sips of spiked punch but not enough to be drunk. But she couldn’t tell Ginny that because that would mean she kissed her on purpose. 

Ginny scratched her head. “I didn’t hate it, you know.” 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. 

“And I mean, if you wanted to do it again, I wouldn’t mind.”

“You want to kiss me?” Hermione squeaked. 

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, yeah. Only if you want to. You left me wondering what it would be like. But, no alcohol.”

“Right,” Hermione tapped her pen against her notebook. “You know, I didn’t kiss you because of the alcohol.”

Ginny smiled. “I know.”

Oh gosh, now what does she do? She literally just confessed to one of the most popular girls in school that she fancies her. 

“So are you free Saturday? There’s a concert in the park. I heard it’s a good time. We can meet there.”

“Yeah,” Hermione was breathless, “okay.”

Ginny took her notebook and pen and scribbled her phone number at the top. She handed them back to Hermione. “Now, should we get to those questions? I know Luna is a stickler when it comes to the newspaper.”

Hermione finished asking her questions and watched as Luna took photos of Ginny and the team. 

On the way back to the newspaper room, Hermione held her notebook tightly against her chest. She had been so reluctant to even go to that party. But when she was there and seeing Ginny off to the side, her feelings overwhelmed her and she kissed her. Who knew that one moment would lead to this! 


End file.
